The Pasta Sauce
by PolandisAmazing
Summary: It's Feli's birthday and Ludwig is trying to cook for him. Unfortunately, Ludwig isn't an excellent Italian chef.


**OKAY. SO. I KNOW I SAID I WOULD UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES. AND I'M WORKING ON IT. BUT I HAVE ONE SHOTS I PROMISED PEOPLE BECAUSE THEIR AWESOME. AND HERE'S THE FIRST ONE!**

**Pairing: **Germany x Italy

**Warning: **Boy x Boy, but nothing sexual

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was March 17th, Italy's birthday. Well, it was also Romano's birthday, but he isn't important to this story. But, it was March 17th and Ludwig was hard at work in his kitchen, trying to prepare a nice day of eating for his little Italian fiancé, but seeing as he had never made an Italian dish, he was doing a poorer job at cooking than England at this point.

The German had managed to make a perfect cake and iced it, but that was all he hadn't managed to burn. He had tossed out 4 batches of pasta, 3 pans of pasta sauce, and he had almost burned down his house making chicken parmigiana.

Ludwig had considered going out and just buying pre-made Italian dishes, but he felt like that would betray Feliciano because Feli _always_ made his own dishes. And it was Feli's birthday and Ludwig _certainly_ wasn't going to go out and buy heat-up Italian food.

He sighed, tossing out another batch of pasta sauce. He had no idea why making Italian food was so hard! It was so easy for him to make German dishes… and it seemed like no one else had any real trouble with Italian dishes. So why did he? He really should have practiced cooking them beforehand.

Feli was due any minute now and the only thing Ludwig had to offer him was a cake and his birthday present. Ludwig sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. He hadn't even _made_ his own pasta noodles because that seemed a bit too complex to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he worried that he would ruin Feliciano's birthday.

Ludwig sighed, pushing his bangs back as he tried to make the pasta sauce again. Just like the last 5, it burned without fail and Ludwig had to toss it out. He frowned worriedly as he saw Feliciano's car pull into his driveway and his little Italian bounce out of the car like a child's toy. Well, at least he was in a good mood.

Ludwig looked around and only then noticed that he had gotten pasta sauce _everywhere_ when he had been tossing it out. That wasn't like him, it sounded like something his brother would do. He sighed and grabbed a washcloth, starting to clean up the sauce meticulously, even though he knew Feli would be in the door before he was even halfway through cleaning.

Sure enough, directly after the finishing of that thought, the happy little Italian came bounding through the door. A wonderfully happy sounding "Ciao~!" sounded through the house followed by the question "Where are you Ludwig?" which was then followed by the sound of the Italian's footsteps heading for the kitchen. Ludwig sighed, cringing as he heard the little Italian say "Oh, mio Dio Ludwig, what a mess, veh~!"

Ludwig sighed and turned to look at his little Italian, who was most definitely wearing one of Ludwig's button up shirts. The sleeves were too long and the shirt was too big for Feli, so he had it tied back and the sleeves pulled up. He smiled slightly at that, nodding a hello to the other and going back to cleaning as the birthday boy trotted over.

After taking a quick glance around the kitchen, Feli tilted his head, trying to figure out what in the world Ludwig had been doing to make such a mess. Without the question even asked, Ludwig answered without missing a beat. "I vas trying to make some Italian dishes for you for your birthday, but it didn't exactly vork out like I had planned. The only thing I didn't burn vas the cake."

Feliciano giggled at that. His fiancé was trying to make Italian dishes for his birthday! That was sweet, even if it didn't work. He smiled and took a look at the list that Ludwig had laid out on the counter. 'Chicken Parmigiana, Pasta, Pasta Sauce, Cake'. Feli read the list off in his head after decoding the German's rather scratchy handwriting and grabbed a clean pot and put water in it, putting it on the stove. As he waiting for it to boil, he put in a bit of oil, salt, and pepper and smiled, going to look for another clean pot for the sauce.

Ludwig wasn't so happy at his fiancé making his own lunch but he wouldn't say anything; at least not until he finished cleaning up the mess. For now he was content to study and trying to figure out how he had managed to mess up so badly.

Feli returned with another pot in about a minute and grabbed the last two tomatoes on the counter, dicing them and quickly threw them into the pot. He then minced a piece of garlic and put those in the pot and them poured in olive oil and stirred it until it was thick to his liking. He kept it at a low heat so it would stay warm while the pasta cooked.

He simply set two handfuls of pasta in the pot and turned the notch down when it softened up enough to go all the way under the water. After doing that he smiled and got to work on the chicken parmigiana.

He pulled out two bowls and beat an egg in one and put breadcrumbs in the others. He then picked up the chicken breasts and breaded then, throwing them in the oven. He looked down at Ludwig and smiled, watching how he cleaned the last few spots of sauce off.

Ludwig sighed and stood up, cleaning the rag off in the sink and hanging it up before turning to face Feli. "I vish you didn't have to cook your own birthday lunch…" He sighed and sat down, hanging his head in shame. Feli gave him a small smile.

"But making my own lunch is like my birthday present~! You forget I love to cook, veh~!" He smiled, going to drain the pasta. Ludwig frowned and hugged Feli from behind, tucking him under his chin. Maybe he hadn't ruined today…

**The End**

**;u; I think this totally failed but whatever. This is a present to a Feliciano roleplayer whom I love very dearly. If you roleplay on facebook you should go add her Feli: Feliciano LonelyBoy Vargas**

**You won't regret it ouo.**


End file.
